The purpose of this study is to describe circadian rhythms of leukocyte subset numbers. Subjects will be tested through 8 hours of nighttime sleep, 24 hours of wakefulness, and 8 hours of daytime recovery sleep. Planned within-subject contrasts of sleep and awake periods will be tested.